Warriors: Seven Souls
by drawgirlO100
Summary: This story is about a cat receiving a special gift for StarClan. The apprentince has a destiny but she was told to keep a secret. Will this apprentince save her clan from destruction or will she lead her clan into tyranny. Read to find out.


Note: I have given part of chapter five still working on it but it's fine. Also there is and exclusive of chapters 2,3, and 4

ThunderClan

Leader

CometStar

Deputy

RobinFeather

Medicine Cat

SacredFire

Warriors

HareFoot

Apprentice BumblePaw

RubyClaw

Apprentice LeafPaw

GustTail

KestrelFeather

JayWing

Apprentice LizardPaw

BeechFall

FleaTail

VineClaw

LarkFeather

Apprentice RainPaw

BillyFur

BlindClaw

Apprentice SandPaw

RussetStorm

BlackStorm

SpottedFur

Apprentice RockPaw

SkyBird

IceFire

Apprentices

RockPaw

SandPaw

LizardPaw

BumblePaw

RainPaw

Queens

ThreeMoons

SheepFur

RiverFlight

Precious

Elders

NightWind

BirdSong

FireFlight

ShadowClan

Leader

BrackenStar

Deputy

GreyHound

Medicine Cat

GoldSeed

Apprentice GreenPaw

Warriors

DarkFall

Apprentice BearPaw

RavenClaw

Apprentice BramblePaw

IvyPetal

FangSpring

WitherTail

Apprentice TornPaw

LeopardSpot

BrokenFoot

IceFang

Apprentice FallPaw

TinderClaw

FlowerSeed

Apprentice HarePaw

GhostFur

Apprentices

FallPaw

BramblePaw

BearPaw

TornPaw

HarePaw

Queens

SquirrelFur

PoppyFire

Elders

MourningDove

RatTail

JaggedFoot

WindClan

Leader

MoonStar

Deputy

FirePelt

Medicine Cat

WrenFeather

Warriors

DustHeart

Apprentice LeafPaw

SquirrelClaw

KestrelFeather

Apprentice GardenPaw

LakeStripe

DappleCoat

OakFoot

StarryEyes

CinderTail

WillowWing

Apprentice SoftPaw

SunEar

Apprentices

SoftPaw

GardenPaw

LeafPaw

Queens

HollyFall

DockLeaf

Elders

NorthSnow

RiverClan

Leader

TwoStar

Deputy

ScarFoot

Medicine Cat

OakStep

Warriors

PondWater

LarkFeather

GrappleClaw

Apprentice SkyPaw

TallStorm

FallenDay

Apprentice BonPaw

IvyFire

StormStep

Apprentice FeatherPaw

EarthTail

ThornFire

BeeJump

Apprentices

FeatherPaw

SkyPaw

BonPaw

Queens

HeatherStep

SouthPool

CaveStorm

Elders

LeatherPelt

NoWhere

MudSlide

Chapter 1

IceFire waited patiently in front of HighRock ThunderClan's Leader should be waking up soon. The sun was starting to rise as the sky was turning into a pinky-orange glow. Warriors, queens, and apprentices started to wake from their nests. IceFire flicked her tail to her brother FleaTail. FleaTail took a fat wren from the fresh-kill pile and padded over to IceFire. FleaTail was smiling and his tired eyes made him look like an elder. IceFire licked in between his ears when he put the wren down.

"You don't need to wake up early everyday IceFire," FleaTail snorted happily.

"If I didn't wake up early everyday I wouldn't see you for awhile," IceFire chuckled.

"You do have a point," FleaTail explained "But you wouldn't want to age faster than you are."

IceFire nipped his ear in a playful way. FleaTail jumped in surprise but didn't show fear at all. IceFire ate one more bite and left the meat and the bones of the fat bird for FleaTail. IceFire stretched then headed for the queens den, ThreeMoons is going to have her kits soon. IceFire padded into the den and saw that ThreeMoons was gone, her fur started to rise as she ran for SacredFire's den. IceFire woke up SacredFire by shaking her body viciously.

"What do you want IceFire," SacredFire groaned.

"ThreeMoons...s-she's gone," IceFire yelped softly.

SacredFire jumped out of her nest. The medicine cat looked confused, but her fur raised slowly making her pelt prickly. IceFire told her to follow and look if she's at the lake. But SacredFire ran past her and headed to the lake, starting to hear loud howls. IceFire ran at full-pelt when she saw ThreeMoons, she skidded to a halt when she was a mouse-length in front of ThreeMoons.

"ThreeMoons!" SacredFire yowled "IceFire get a thick branch now!"

"Okay!" IceFire yelped.

IceFire ran all around the forest when she spotted a thick, stray branch lying on the ground. IceFire snatched the branch in her jaws and pelted toward SacredFire. SacredFire yanked the branch from IceFire jaws and gave it to ThreeMoons.

"Hold onto it and don't let go," SacredFire ordered "Now. Take a deep breath and calm down."

"Okay," ThreeMoons hissed through the branch.

"Okay now that you're calm it's time to have your kits," SacredFire said "And push ThreeMoons."

ThreeMoons gripped onto the branch harder with her teeth. Two cream toms slid out cold and wet, wanting milk. Then came a pure black she-kit blending into ThreeMoons' fur. A white tom and ginger she-kit slid out as well. 'Thats all the kits' IceFire thought. The sun was making the sky it's regular blue color and the kits were hungry for milk. IceFire carried the cream toms, while ThreeMoons carried the white tom and ginger she-kit. SacredFire had the black she-kit in her jaws looking satisfied with herself.

Chapter 2

ThreeMoons woke up from the mewling of her kits. BreezeKit, the black she-kit, StarKit, the white tom, LeafKit, one of the cream toms, MintKit, the ginger she-kit, and BareKit, the other cream tom. The kits where mewling for milk, ThreeMoons laid on her side so the kit could have milk. BlackStorm padded into the nursery and looked at ThreeMoons. He had a small smile and soft eyes when he looked at their kits. BreezeKit stretched and looked up at her father with wide-eyes. BlackStorm lied down next to BreezeKit and licked her fur between her ears.

"Mommy who's this?" BreezeKit purred.

"That's your father BlackStorm," ThreeMoons replied.

"As long as he doesn't betray the clan I'm fine with him staying," MintKit meowed.

ThreeMoons and BlackStorm giggled at MintKit's comment. ThreeMoons told her kits to play nicely until she got back. BlackStorm followed her to the fresh-kill pile and pulled out two squirrels he caught today. ThreeMoons ate the gray squirrel while BlackStorm ate the ginger one. BlackStorm finished and walked over to his kin and shared tongues.

Chapter 3

BreezeKit licked BareKit's wet fur from the rain that poured on him when he was going to get a mouse from the pile. Her brothers and sister were giggling from the incident. She was shocked from the accident BareKit got into. MintKit purred and helped BreezeKit cleaning BareKit. BreezeKit finished her brothers fur and curled up against ThreeMoons.

"So when can we be apprentices?" StarKit meowed.

"Soon enough, your almost six moons," ThreeMoons purred.

"I can't wait!" LeafKit yowled "I want to be an apprentice now!"

"Now LeafKit you know better..." ThreeMoons sighed.

BlackStorm padded into the nursery looking a bit happy.

"What is it," ThreeMoons replied.

"CometStar said to make your kits apprentices at sun high tomorrow," BlackStorm croaked, almost crying tears of joy.

ThreeMoons looked shocked at first, but was happy after a few heart beats.

Chapter 4

BreezeKit was excited to become an apprentice. She could finally run around camp and be free. ThreeMoons was busy grooming BareKit and BlackStorm waited outside the nursery.

"Alright little ones go with your father and be out in a bit," ThreeMoons meowed.

BreezeKit's brothers and sister scampered after her father and followed them slowly. The sun bet down on her fur as she emerged from the nursery.

"Let all cats old enough to hunt their own prey gather beneath HighRock!" CometStar yowled.

BreezeKit's kin scampered up HighRock. BreezeKit was last on the smooth well carved rock.

"Today we make five kits apprentices since they're six moons old!" CometStar meowed.

CometStar beckoned his tail to BreezeKit and she stepped forward. CometStar raised his tail to quiet the cheering clan. BreezeKit was a little dizzy at first but CometStar put his tail on BreezeKit's shoulders and smiled at her. She straitened up and held her head high.

"This kit will now be know as BreezePaw!"

BreezePaw looked at her brothers they weren't moving. They just lay there eyes closed. Some blood trickled from there mouths. The clan yowled in happiness but stopped as CometStar raised his tail. He looked at BreezePaw with worry in his eyes. BreezePaw looked at the leader horrified. He dipped his head disappointment and turned his head to the clan. "It seems BareKit and LeafKit have died off, after the naming ceremony RobinFeather and ThreeMoons shall bury these young kits."

The clan dipped their head and mourned silently.

"I name these kits MintPaw and StarPaw!" CometStar yowled

"MintPaw and StarPaw!" The clan cheered.

They puffed out there small chests.

"MintPaw's mentor is SkyBird!" CometStar announced "And StarPaw's mentor is KestrelFeather!"

The two sister walked up HighRock and touched noses with their apprentices. BreezePaw looked at CometStar and he caught her eye.

"BreezePaw will be training with me, and I will teach her what BrambleStar has though me," CometStar smiled at the young apprentice.

Chapter 5

BreezePaw sat in the apprentice den.


End file.
